Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is a Wonder Weapon which appears in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is one of the most iconic Zombies features in the gamemode, due to the fact that it appears in every Zombies map. Call of Duty: World at War Zombies The Ray Gun is available on all Zombies maps in World at War, available only in the Mystery Box. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon in Zombies due to its ability to kill in one shot until around rounds 18 to 22, or 22 to 25 when Pack-a-Punched, and its large magazine capacity for such a high-damage weapon. It is pinpoint accurate, meaning that the player should aim their shots very carefully, especially since it takes a small but noticeable amount of time for the shot to reach its target. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots (40 when Pack-a-Punched) inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel; the magazine seems to be two batteries stuck into the barrel. A document from Dr. Vannevar Bush reveals more about the Ray Gun. The document reveals that the Ray Gun is powered by Element 115, which must be contained in the Atomic Cold Cell batteries inserted into the gun as ammunition. Campaign The singleplayer mission Little Resistance also features the Ray Gun as an easter egg. After using the first artillery strike, head onto the beach. Starting from the far right side, there are three puddles. Go in and out of these in the order of right, middle, left until the player reaches the last puddle. Stay in this puddle for 20 seconds. After that, the ground will shake and then the player should hear a voice. Four Shisa statues will arise from the ground holding a Ray Gun. To get it, walk up to any of the four statues and then press the action button. The gun has maximum ammo, and the player can come back to the statues and get a new Ray Gun an unlimited amount of times. It can be used to destroy enemy tanks with two shots at the end of Little Resistance instead of calling an artillery strike. Ray_gun_CoD5.png|The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: World at War. Third Person Ray Gun World at War.jpg|The Ray Gun's third-person model in World at War. 400px-Raygun2-CoDWaW.jpg|A Marine holding the Ray Gun. Ray_Gun_Lion_Statue_WaW.png|The statue of the lion holding the Ray Gun in its mouth. RayGunIronSights.jpg|The Ray Gun's Iron sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Ray Gun is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops in all the maps in Zombies game mode. While still being very powerful (one-shot-kill up to round 15), the gun has a tendency to start making crawlers on rounds 18 more often if shot in the legs. Although this can be very useful, the player may be caught unaware by them. At about round 23, the Porter's X2 Ray Gun (the upgraded version of the Ray Gun) will start to make crawlers. One problem is that it makes a mere 50 points per kill, making it one of the worst weapons to make points with. The Ray Gun, along with the other Wonder Weapons, is very useful on Kino der Toten, "Five", and Moon, as crawler zombies will not release their toxic gas if killed with it. It becomes useless at later rounds, since it takes a lot of ammo to kill a zombie and ammo is low. Also, the splash damage can be lethal to the player if fired at a zombie close to the player, unless they have PhD Flopper. Ray_Gun_1st_Person_BO.png|The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops Ray_Gun_Iron_Sights_BO.png|The Ray Gun's Sights RayGunDOA.jpg|The Ray Gun in Dead Ops Arcade File:Raygun_Five.png|The unusable Ray Gun found in "Five" Ray_Gun_Batteries_BO.png|The Ray Gun's battery ThirdpersonRaygun.jpg|It's third person model, note the detail upgrade since WaW Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Ray Gun also makes an appearance in the Call of Duty: ZOMBIES application for the iPhone, with a few differences from its counterpart on the console. It causes no splash damage to the user and loses its one- shot kill abilities earlier (compared to World at War), at round 17 for Verrückt and Nacht der Untoten, and round 20 for Der Riese and Shi no Numa . Along with these differences, it is not fully automatic on the iPhone. Obtaining it on the iPhone gives the player the "Space Man" achievement, and using it to kill 100 zombies gives the player the "Laser Face" achievement. It also causes no aesthetic damage to zombies, and cannot make crawlers. The Ray Gun reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES. Although it was not released with the game, it was added in with an update on Febuary 2nd along with the Monkey Bomb. IRay.png|The Ray Gun PaP RG CoD WaW Z app.png|The upgraded Ray Gun Porter's X2 Ray Gun When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, the Ray Gun becomes the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun." With the upgraded version, the magazine capacity is twice as big, the spare ammo is increased from 160 to 200, it gets extra damage through damage multipliers, it shoots red-orange rays instead of green, and the splash damage is reduced. Also, should a player get downed with a Porter's X2 Ray Gun, he or she will have a larger amount of ammo to cover teammates. The Porter's X2 Ray Gun gets its name from H. Porter, the scientist that was working on the next Ray Gun model. He was trying to reduce its peripheral damage and apparently succeeded if the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is really the second generation model he created. H. Porter is a reference to Max Porter, the programmer that created the Ray Gun. Ray Gun vs. Porters X2 Ray Gun (World at War) Ray Gun vs. Porter's X2 Ray Gun (Black Ops) RayGunPaP.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: World at War. Porter's_X2_Ray_Gun_1st_Person_BO.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Porter's_X2_Ray_Gun_Sights_BO.png|The Sights of the Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. RayGunPaPiPod.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Porter's_Ray_Gun.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in third person. Weapon Handling Trivia *There appears to be a writing on the back of the gun next to the "handles". On the left side it says 220 V~, while on the right side it says ~V 022. The writing, however, is very small and it can be hardly seen. *H. Porter invented the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and also made the "Porter's X2 Zap Gun". *In the German versions of Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Ray Gun is named "Beam Cannon." *The batteries read "Atomic Cold Cells." *When the player lowers gravity and shoots the Ray Gun at the player's feet, they will be pushed up into the air. *The pick-up symbol is the same as the Colt M1911. *When used on "Little Resistance" the player can shoot a dead Imperial Japanese Army soldier and after a few seconds their skin starts to decay. *In "Little Resistance," the Ray Gun can destroy a tank with one or two blasts. *The Ray Gun is the first out of twelve fictional weapons in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the aiming reticule is always red, whereas in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it can be green, red, blue, yellow, white, turquoise or purple. It may change after teleporting or Pack-a-Punching it. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when a player receives a Ray Gun or Porter's X2 Ray Gun, they will twist a knob on the side of the Ray Gun to turn it on, as well as flipping up the fire-mode selector. *There is an unusable Ray Gun on a table in "Five", in the window on the right of the AK-74u. *The first person model for the Ray Gun holds it with one hand, while the third person model shows the character holding it with both hands. *The Ray Gun's hipfire crosshairs expand when the player rotates. *The Ray Gun in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops has a different firing sound. *The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops is black and orange instead of red and blue. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when the Ray Gun is fired, the needle on the left side gauge will jump forward into the green section of the meter then bounce back. This is only seen when hipfiring. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a Group 935 logo on the top of the gun. This can only be seen by other players or if in third person spectating. It can briefly be seen when switching weapons. *In Dead Ops Arcade, Ray Gun shots bounce off of walls. *In the Kino der Toten trailer, the Ray Gun uses its firing sound from Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, the Ray Gun sounds different than the console and PC versions. *The Ray Gun is the only weapon to appear in every zombie map. Video Video:CoD WaW: 4 Ray Guns on Little Resistance Tutorial (High Quality) Ray Gun acquisition on Little Resistance References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Easter eggs Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Verrückt